Dylans Daughter
by Beka Rhade
Summary: Dylan finds out that he has a daughter and Tyr has a son. It’s my first time so R&R.


"What's going on?" Harper asked reaching the command deck as sirens blared.

"The ship is hailing," Andromeda said appearing on the forward screen.

"Put them on," Dylan ordered.

"Nice to you, there's nothing here for you. I've already claimed this station," a girl about fourteen said.

Dylan stared at her, she look familiar but he couldn't place where he might have seen her before. "I'm Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascent, do you mind telling me why you're firing on my ship?"

"I don't care if you're my father. That was a warning shot, and you have two minutes to leave the system," the girl ordered.

"That was a _warning_ shot?" Harper asked.

"Yes, kludge, that was a warning shot, and if you don't leave I have eight more left and know someone who would give his kids for that prehistoric bucket of bolts," a male voice said from behind the girl.

The girl turned around to face the unknown person behind her, "Remember they're inferior, bedside's we don't have time to gather up all the pieces and hull it back to him," the girl said turning back to face Dylan, "two minutes Hunt." With that her face was replaced by a map of the area surrounding Andromeda.

"Hey boss, haven't we seen her before somewhere?" Harper asked looking at Beka.

"If we have I can't remember," Beka shrugged.

"Another ship has entered the system, they are hailing us," Rommie said to Dylan.

"Put them on," Dylan ordered.

Instantly the map was replaced by a male nietzchean's face, "This is Captain Valin of the Drago-Jaguar Pride, and I suggest that you leave. Hunt wouldn't want anyone to witness her defeat." With that the map replaced the nietzchean's face.

"Why does," Dylan started to say turning around spotting a white faced Harper who'd backed up against the far wall, "Harper what's wrong?"

Harper ran out of the room with a look of horror on his face. Trance jumped up to follow him, "I'll take care of him," she said.

"The girl's hailing us again," Rommie said.

"Do you think she's any relation?" Beka asked Tyr.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Try replied.

"Put her on," Dylan ordered turning back to the screen.

A second later the girl's face appeared again. "One minute."

"Hold on, I want a few answers first," Dylan said.

"You want answers, and I want just about every nietzchean dead. Now we're even so why don't you leave?"

"Look, I don't want that station," Dylan started to say.

"Dylan, my scans say they're badly damaged," Andromeda broke in.

The girl turned around muting the transmission. After a couple seconds she turned back to Dylan.

"Our sensors say you're badly damaged, why don't you dock with us while you're making repairs?" Dylan asked, "My engineer will assist you."

"Oh, and what will you do when Drago-kisoff decides he wants that ten thousand throes reward? We are NOT going back there."

"He won't bother you while you're on my ship," Dylan promised.

"Fine, but we can carry forcelances, and no one comes aboard my ship without my permission," the girl insisted.

"If it makes you feel better, you can dock in port three. Hunt out." With that the map once again replaced the girl's face.

"Ten thousand," Beka whistled.

"And neither of you will turn her in," Dylan said in a very commanding tone, "Hail Valin, I want to keep him occupied."

"Why are you still here captain?" Valin asked as his face appeared on the screen. "As I recall I asked you to leave."

"I have a better idea, it's called you leave before my weapon's officer decides to go against my orders and blow up your ship," Dylan replied.

"Sir, they've docked," another voice said from behind Valin.

"You haven't heard the last of this, when boss hears where she is no one will be able to stop him." Valin said cutting the link with a growl.

"He's leaving," Andromeda reported.

"Tyr your with me," Dylan said leaving the deck followed by Tyr.

"Why do you need me?" Tyr asked.

"Because of how she said inferior, it sounded like she was talking to a nietzchean." Dylan replied.

They reached the airlock just as it was cycling open. The girl stood in the middle of it. Dylan took a step back; a nasty cut ran from the girl's temple to disappear into her collar that they had not seen on the view screen. She also had other signs of a sever beating. Behind her stood a male nietzchean about fourteen who also looked like he had been beaten badly. Behind them stood a twenty-some year-old human male, who was the only one who looked like he hadn't been beaten. Each had a forcelance strapped to each leg within easy reach.

"I'm Captain Dylan Hunt, and this is my Chief weapons officer Tyr Anasazi." Dylan managed to say.

"Yeah, this is my weapons and communications officer Taylor Anasazi of some stupid pride, out of somebody by somebody," the girl said pointing to the nietzchean, "my doctor, basketball couch, and science officer Bobby Jenson," she pointed to the man, "and I'm Dian Hunt. Where's your engineer?"

"He's busy right now, but he will be with you as soon as he can," Dylan said.

Just then Beka came around the corner heading toward the Maru. "Great, another Valentine," Dina said, "why don't you go talk to her Bobby?"

"Yes, sir," Bobby said dumbly and walked down the hall toward Beka, catching up with her as she reached the Maru's airlock.

"It's a good thing we have so many repairs to do," Taylor committed. Dina turned around giving him a star that could have scared anyone. "Why do I have to?" He asked as Dina kept staring at him. "Okay," he turned to Tyr, "is there anywhere I can talk to you, alone?"

Tyr looked at Dylan then back to Taylor, "this way." Taylor followed him down the hall after glancing back at Dina.

"Um, do you want to go to mid deck for that?" Dylan asked gesturing to the side of his face.

"Na, it's okay. I wouldn't want to waste your resources," Dina shrugged with a tone that seemed to say sure-but-you-can-go-to-hell-before-I-admit-it.

"No I insist," Dylan said because just looking at her was starting to freak him out, "it wouldn't be wasting any supplies."

"Ain't got nothing better to do. Lead the way." She shrugged falling into step beside him as they headed down the hall, "bet you're wondering who we are."

"Um, yes actually I was," Dylan admitted.

"Well, Booby's one of Beka's ex's, Taylor's Tyr's son, and I'm your daughter. At least according to my mom you're my dad."

Dylan stopped staring at her, "how, when, what," he stammered.

"Try about three hundred and fourteen years ago." Dina started to explain as Dylan started walking again. "From what I hear you got wasted, and chemistry happened. Then you disappeared and some stupid nietzchean came up and I was selected to test out a time travel theory. I made it alive, but got caught be the slavers. I ran away six months ago and got my ship from an ex-slave." Dylan thought about this as they entered the med deck where Harper was sitting on a bio bed talking to Trance. "Seamus Harper?" Dina asked in surprise.

Harper jumped to his feet looking around spotting Dina, "do I know you?"

"No, but I saw you when Drago-kissoff brought you in." Dina turned to Trance, "Can you fix this?" She asked gesturing to the side of her face.

"That cut is infected," Andromeda, said appearing next to Trance.

Trance turned to Dylan and Harper, "you might want to leave," she suggested.

Dina shrugged as Dylan grabbed Harper's shoulder steering him toward the door. The last thing they heard before the door sealed shut behind them was Dina asking id Trances skin cooler was natural.

"Who is she?" Harper asked.

"According to her my daughter," Dylan said leaning against the ladder.

"According to her blood you're her father," Rommie said appearing next to him.


End file.
